Mossaic in Our Love
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: drabble tentang kisah cinta setiap pair straight di fandom Naruto yang ada dikepala fui. Cinta yang penuh perbedaan, namun indah. Chapter 3 Sasu-Saku for Shika Lovers n Suna Princess and you are that so special. :
1. Chapter 1

** Haiiiiiii,-teriak gaje- fui balik lagi dengan pesona baru nih*dikemplang* maksudte, dg fict baru. Hehehe,**

** Kali ini chapter dalam fict ini ya NaruHina hahahaha, janagn bosen yah. Masalah pair lain, Insyaallah fui buat di chapter-chapter depan. Ah daripada, fui banyak bakom,**

**Fui will present…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Warning : bentuk drablle, setiap nomor bisa berdiri sendiri, sory kalo masih banyak typo, ada AU ada Canon.**

**This is my story… enjoy **

**Mosaic in Our Love**

**1. Bekal Makanan**

Naruto menangis meraung-raung. Pasalnya, bekal ramen kesukaanya tidak sengaja ditumpahkan oleh Hinata. Gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu hanya bisa melihat bocah kecil itu menangis. Hingga akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membagikan bentonya pada bocah pirang yang ada di hadapannya

Namun, setelah itu, giliran Hinata yang menangis. Ternyata saat ia memberikan bentonya pada Naruto, bocah laki-laki itu langsung membawanya lari sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan perut lapar karena belum sempat memakan apapun dari bekal bentonya itu.

Kerja ekstra keras bagi Kurenai untuk menenangkan Hinata dan membuat dua bocah itu rukun kembali.

**2. Cita-cita**

"Naru-chan, besar nanti mau jadi apa?" Tanya Kurenaipada suatu hari. Saat itu, kelas TK mereka sedang membahas tentang 'cita-cita'.

"Nalu pengan jadi tentala Bu gulu." Cadel Naruto. Membuat Kurenai tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Lalu, guru perempuan yang ramah itu kembali menanyai murid-murid lainnya.

"Kalau Hinata-chan, cita-citanya apa?"

Gadis kecil itu merenung sejenak. Lalu sekejap, menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya karena penasaran dengan jawaban gadis kecil itu.

"Saya mau jadi dokter, bu guru." Katanya ceria. Namun, matanya tak lepas memandangi Naruto. Yang dilihatin oleh mata bulan itu hanya bisa balas memandang heran.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan pengan jadi dokter?" Tanya Kurenai lagi. Merasa penasarn juga karena sedari tadi yang ditanya tetap melihat Naruto. Kemudaian, wajah gadis kecil itu menghadapnya, tak ketinggalan senyuman imut yang menggemaskan.

"Hihihihi, soalnya kalau saya nanti jadi dokter, saya bisa ngobatin Naru-chan kalau di peperangan di tertembak, bu guru." Hinata bilang.

Kurenai tak bisa menyembunyikan ras gelinya, ia tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

Naruto?

Blushing stadium 3.

**3. Friend**

Banyak anak yang menyukai sasuke karena ketampannya dan berharap bisa menjadi teman sang uchiha bungsu itu. Sedangkan anak lelaki yanmg baru masuk SD ini, malah tak suka bila teman-temannya brisik di dekatnya. Sasuke lebih memilih ketenangan dan sendiri.

Amat berbanding terbalik dengan bocah lelaki pirang yang kini duduk sendiri di bawah pohon mangga di halaman sekolah dasarnya. Anak itu menginginkan adanya teman yang selalu bisa bermain bersamanya. Sayang, ia tak bisa mewujudkan itu. Fakta bahwa ia anak haramlah yang membuat orangtua murid-murid lainnya menasehati anak-anaknya agar menjauhi bocah itu.

"Ini, jangan menangis." Kata seorang gadis kecil berambut biru pendek dengan ramah. Gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan bocah pirang itu, mengulurkan sebuah saputangan putih bercorak bunga untuk bocah pirang yang meneteskan air matanya.

Sang bocah yang bernama Naruto itu mendongak, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah lebih enak bila bermain bersama mereka?" kata Naruto sedikit sinis, kepalanya menoleh pada segerombolan anak-anak yang tertawa gembira di kotak pasir. Sang gadis kecil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku disana, kau akan kesepian." Katanya. Tangannya lalu menyimpan kembali saputangan yang sama sekali belum disentuh Naruto. Tangan putih yang mungil itu muncul lagi untuk mengajak Naruto bersalaman.

"Aku Hinata, kamu?" tanyanya ramah. Naruto terperanjat, matanya yang sembab, membelalak lebar, memandang ke arah mata bulan di hadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk merespon.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Aku Naruto." Kata bocah itu rian. Perlahan, senyumnya melebar hingga berganti menjadi kekehan jenaka. Tangan kecilnya menyambut uluran tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya.

"Naruto-kun, janji ya, kita akan selalu bersama?" kata Hinata. Jabatan tanan mereka belum lepas.

"Iya. Janji! Aku dan Hinata-chan akan bersama slamanya. Ahahahaha." Sahut Naruto. Sekejap, jabatan tangan mereka berganti dengan sebuah simpul perjanjian dim sing-masing kelingking mereka yang saling bertaut.

**4. School**

Naruto menyukai sekolahnya. Bukan karena gedungnya yang mewah atau fasilitasnya yang lengkap. Tapi, karena berkat sekolah itu, ia bisa selalu bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru yang ia tahu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya pagi-pagi. Karena di waktu itu, ia bisa berada di kelas, menunggu kedatangan Hinata yang dapat ia jadwalkan akan tiba setelah ia.

Dan saat itulah yang paling ia sukai dari sekolahnya. Karena, saat itu ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman gadis yang ramah itu saat tak ada orang lain selain mereka di kelas.

Dan ia akan selalu senang bila hal itu terjadi setiap pagi. Karena ia bisa menikmati sendiri senyuman manis yang damai dari gadis itu. Ya, hanya ia sendiri.

**5. Lavender dan Coklat**

Saat hari kasih saying tiba, mendadak semua orang ingin terus tersenyum. Membicarakan ini itu tentang pesta. Menyiapkan kado special untuk si 'dia'. Dan tak lupa menyiapkan mental bila ingin menyatakan rasa 'cinta'.

Tak terkecuali Naruto. Dengan uang tabungannya, bocah lelaki itu berlari menuju took bunga. Berharap menemukan satu bunga cantik yang akan di berikannya pada seorang gadis dari klan mata putih, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dengan percaya diri, ia membawa sebuket bunga cantik yang menurutnya sendiri pas untuk menunjukkan rasa 'cinta'-nya. Sebuket bunga berwarna ungu lembut yang sederhana namun menenangkan hati. Bunga yang menurutnya pas untuk menggambarkan seorang Hinata. Cantuk, sederhana, namun menenangkan hati.

Lalu, saat ia sampai di pintu kelasnya yang terbuka, ia menemukan sesosok gadis yang ia incar sendirian. Duduk memandangnya dengan malu-malu. Perlahan, gadis itu bengkit dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Naruto.

Pelan, kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya muncul dengan sekotak kecil coklat yang pastinya lezat. Coklat itu ia ulurka pada Naruto. Si bocah lelaki itu melongo sesaat, lalu tersadar oleh suara lembut saat gadis itu berbicara.

"M-mohon di-diterima, N-naruto-kun…"

Tangan Naruto cepat merogoh ke dalam tas punggungnya, lalu kembali muncul dengan sebuket bunga yang ia ulurkan pada Hinata. Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang speechless. Wajahnya mengahangat hingga menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ini juga diterima ya. Anu, aku tak tahu bunga apa yang pantas buat nyatain cinta, tapi aku rasa, bunga ini cocok untukmu. Aku harap kamu suka." Naruto memang tak pandai bicara cinta. Namun, kata-katanya yang cepas-cplos itu sukses membuat Hinata semakin memerah.

Sejenak, mereka bertukar hadiah.

"Hinata-chan…" kata Naruto memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Mau makan coklat ini bersamaku?"

**6. Tipe**

Saat para gadis berkumpul, satu kegiatan yang pasti dilakukan oleh mereka. Ngerumpi. Seperti saat ini, pada jam istirahat sekolah, sekelomok gadis-gadis cantik sedang berbicara. Tentang satu hal yang dinamakan…

Idaman.

Sakura menyukai lelaki yang putih, tinggi, keren, sekaligus perhatian. Lelaki yang menurutnya adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dia menginginkan lelaki yang secara fisik, sempurna.

Tak seberapa jauh dengan pikiran Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, gadis blonde yang cantik ini juga menginginkan pria bertubuh sempura. Ino mendambakan pria yang bisa mengerti dirinya, tampan, gagah, murah senyum, dan satu hal lagi. Kaya. Ya, Ino hanya ingin hidupnya di masa depan terjamin. Salahkah itu?

Bila kedua cewek yang sebelumnya ingin lelaki yang seperti pangeran, Temari dab Ten-ten beda lagi.

Temari lebih menyukai lelai yang dewasa, tidak malas, dan cerdas. Sedangkan Ten-Ten, ia ingin seseorang yang penuh cinta da semangat. Lelaki yang tak pantang menyerah, namun sekaligus tak pernah meremehkan perempuan.

Lalu saat giliran Hinata untuk bercerita bagaimana tipe lelaki idamannya, gadis pemalu itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Para gadis lain di sekelilingnya sampai tidak sabar menunggu jawabanya. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat teman-temannya mendesak. Dan akhirnya kedua bibirnya pun bicara.

"Ano, aku suka lelaki yang s-seperti, um… Naruto-kun."

**7. Horror Film's**

Jika menyangkut tentang hantu, dapat dipastikan bocah pirang bernama Naruto ini akan terbirit-birit lari ketakutan.

Tapi, entah kenapa sejak ia berpacaran dengan Hinata, bocah lelaki itu gemar sekali mengajak Hinata menonton film, khususnya film horror di bioskop. Karena, kesenangan itu baru terjadi saat scene film itu dalam masa menegangkan, alias para hantu bermunculan.

Naruto yang biasanya terlalu takut, seketika mendadak ceria. Pasalnya, saat scene horror itu terjadi, gadis di sampingnya itu. Otomatis akan memeluknya.

Dan Naruto jelas tak akan keberatan bila harus memeluknya balik dan mengusap-usap puncak rambut biru itu dengan sayang.

Karena itu, Naruto berjanji akan lebih sering mengajak Hinata menonton film horror yang ditakutinya. Namun, sekaligus membuatnya mendapat keuntungan.

**8. Meet**

Hinata menyukai Naruto, jelas. Gadis mata bulan itu bahkan sering memandang Naruto dari kejauhan, rahasia umum. Tapi ternyata, Naruto yang 'kurang pintar' itu sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Ia malah penasaran pada gadis itu. Pasalnya bila ia mendekatinya, gadis mata bulan itu akan segera menjauh atau yang lebih parah, pingsan. Hingga Naruto pun selalu menunggu dengan sabar saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan gadis itu tak gugup lagi.

Bagi Hinata, bertemu Naruto adalah sebuah dilemma. Bukannya ia tidak senang bertemu lelaki itu. Hinata sangat senang, selalu berharap malah untuk bisa berada dekat dengan Naruto. Namun, saat bertemu itu jugalah yang ditakutinya. Karena kemungkinan besar ia pingsan di depan Naruto, akan membuatnya semakin malu untk bertemu lelaki itu.

Di sisi hatinya ia tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, tapi sisi hati yang lain berontak untuk bisa benar-benar bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah membuatnya kebingungan itu.

**9. Different**

Naruto adalah seorang anak yang hyperactive

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang lebih suka pasif

Naruto suka pada kebisingan dan keramaian yang ceria

Hinata lebih suka suasana damai yang tenang dan menyejukkan

Naruto tak akan segan-segan untuk mengekspresikan perasaaanya ke semua orang

Hinata lebih suka menyimpan perasaaanya dari orang lain

Naruto ingin keberadaanya diakui orang banyak. Karena itu ia sering mencari perhatian dengan bertindak jahil pada anak lain

Hinata tak ingin dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia hanya ingin agar sang ayah bisa menyayanginya sebagai anak perempuan dengan penuh kasih

Naruto dan Hinata, adalah dua elemen berbeda. Seperti api dan air.

Api untuk Naruto yang penuh semangat dan menimbulkan kehangatan bagi orang yang ada di sekitarnya

Air untuk Hinata yang gemulai bagai riak tenang yang membawa kedamaian indah sekaligus menghidupkan

Dua perbedaan, bukan berarti tak bisa bersatu. Malah krena perbedaan itulah, keselarasan akan tercipta.

Naruto dan Hinata, kedua aliran yang berbeda. Saling melengkapi, saling berbagi, dan saling menjaga.

Naruto dan Hinata, mereka tak sama. Tapi menyatu dalam cinta

Yin dan Yang

**10. Jealousy**

Dulu, saat Naruto masih menaruh ahi pada Sakura, Hinata sering merasakn sakit di hatinya. Menohoknya dengan rasa benci.

Cemburu

Lalu, semakin lama rasa itu bisa ia pahami. Memang Hinata cemburu, tapi bila ia terlalu cemburu dan tak ingin Naruto bersama orang lain, berarti ia egois. Satu sifat yang tidak ia sukai.

Saat Naruto kembali dan bertarung melawan Pain, Hinata tak bisa berdiam diri melihat lelaki itu bertaruh nyawa sendiri demi desa mereka. Dan hatinya terasa lega sekali saat akhirnya ia bisa menyatakan cintanya. Cinta yang terlalu lama ia pendam dan terasa meledak ingin keluar.

Cemburu itu perlahan sirna saat kenyataan berbicara padanya bahwa cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto membalasa cintanya, dengan ikhlas.

Tapi, kenapa saat Naruto menjadi hokage, cemburu itu muncul lagi? Mungkin Hinata cemburu pada dokumen-dokumen yang sukses menyita waktu berduanya bersama sang suami.

**11. Universally**

Impian kecil Naruto adalah terbang ke angkasa. Menyentuh bintang, menggapi bulan, dan menjelajahi alam semesta.

Sayang, sebagai tentara, ia hanya bisa menyentuh senapan, menggapai pangkat jenderal, dan menjelajahi medan perang. Dan otomatis impian masa kecilnya itu taka ka pernah terwujud.

Namun, Naruto mempunyai satu cara untuk membuat impiannya menjadi nyata.

Menikahi Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis bermata bulan itulah semestanya. Rambutnya yang biru gelap adalah lembaran langit malam yang penuh misteri, namun memikat. Matanya adalah pancaran cahaya sang dewi malam, yang mampu mempesona Naruto dalam sekejap. Kerlingannya adalah bintang jatuh yang menawarkan harapan indah pada Naruto. Senyumnya yang tak pernah berhenti, adalah fajar yang selalu dating membawa kesejukan bagi hati Naruto. Wajahnya yang cantik dan berseri, adalah barisan tata surya yang tak pernah habis akan ceria menakjubkan.

Bagi Naruto, wanita yang sudah dinikahinya dan memberinya dua anak inilah alam semestanya.

Tapi, bukan berarti Naruto bisa selalu berada di sisi wanita itu. Kesibukannya sebagai tentara terus menyita waktunya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Dan karena itulah siksaan batin terus menohoknya. Rindu.

Dan saat rasa rindu itu luluh, Naruto tahu, semestanya ada di sampingnya. Setia dan tak pernah pisah.

Naruhina Finish

Owah, gimana? Masih jelek ya? Kasih konkret dunk.

Jangan lupa Riview yah.

R.E.V.I.E.W


	2. Chapter 2 ShikamaruTemari

** Huwaa, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya meng-update fict ini. Udah berapa lama ya? #meriksa kalender tahun lalu. PLAK!**

**Gomenasai, gomenasai minna-sama**

** Dozo…**

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto mangaka Naruto. Aiko Fusui author fict ini.**

** Warning: drabble. Dalam part ini semuanya AU, OOC, typo(s) maafkan saya. Gaje. Romance. Tiap drabble bisa berdiri sendiri dan bisa juga disambung-sambungin.**

** Okeh, dengan salam penuh kamseupay, fui present…**

**This is my story, enjoy**

** Part II, ShikaTema (for Anwong)**

**Idealisme**

Shikamaru hanya ingin hidup seperti awan. Bebas dan tenang. Ketika dia tua nanti, dia punya seorang istri dan 2 anak. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, lalu dia meninggal duluan dan pergi dengan damai. Sayangnya semuanya tidak semudah itu.

Apalagi ketika 'dia' datang dengan temperamen khas-nya. Mirip seperti seorang ibu yang sangat galak dan cerewet.

Shikamaru tak tahu kenapa selalu gadis itu yang ada di sampingnya. Baik menjadi musuh maupun kawannya. Tapi, Shikamaru yang mudah bosan terhadap sesuatu itu, juga tak mengerti, kenapa ia tak bisa bosan dengan 'kehadirannya'.

Namanya Temari. Bermata tajam, galak, dan cerewet, tapi, Shikamaru pernah melihatnya tersenyum, dan saat itu ia baru tahu betapa memesonanya dia.

Shikamaru rasa, hidupnya tak begitu merepotkan.

**Strategi Angin**

Genap seminggu salju turun di musim ini. Mendadak semua terlihat putih dan licin. Langit yang beberapa waktu lalu masih tampak membiru, kini tampak pucat. Temperatur udara juga kurang bersahabat.

Rasanya ini bukan hari yang baik untuk keluar rumah.

Tapi, Shikamaru lebih memilih mencicipi dinginnya udara luar daripada diomeli terus-terusan oleh sang ibu karena hal sepele, tidak mau mencuci piringnya sendiri. Pemuda 16 tahun itu tak tahan jika harus mendengar celotehan beliau yang 'sangat merepotkan' itu.

Sambil memakai mantel coklatnya, dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai tertutup salju. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 07.00, lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

"Hh, _mendokusei_." Keluhnya.

Raut mukanya terlihat tidak senang. Apalagi angin salju hari ini sangat dingin. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkir, berlindung di bawah lindungan kanopi sebuah halte bus yang kosong.

Segera pemuda itu duduk, menunggu. Sambil berharap ke langit akan ada beberapa sabitan kecil awan menggulung yang bersih. Awan yang bisa membawanya berangan dan sekedar membuat strategi hidup.

WUSH…

Bukan awan yang datang, melainkan sebuah terpaan angin kencang yang membawakannya sebuah syal tipis biru.

"He? Punya siapa ini?" gumamnya. Ditolehkannya kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang-ulang. Mencari sesosok manusia yang mungkin saja kebingungan berlari-lari mencari benda miliknya.

WUSH…

Sekali lagi, angin bermain. Membawa seorang gadis yang berlari-lari terengah-engah menuju Shikamaru. Gadis itu mengenakan sepatu _boot _coklat dengan jaket tebal yang sewarna dengan iris matanya. Rambutnya yang lebat, dikuncir empat. Di mata Shikamaru, itu terlihat aneh, tapi menarik.

"Maaf, hosh, a-apa kau, hosh, melihat syalku, Tuan?" kata gadis itu sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih kacau. Embun tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya sedikit mengena di wajah Shikamaru yang langsung buang mukanya yang memerah.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Shikamaru menyerahkan syal yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Pasti miliknya, pikir pemuda Nara itu. Benar saja, gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang. Mukanya yang tadi kelelahan sehabis berlari, seolah terhapus dengan kehadiran senyuman manisnya.

"_Arigato_, Tuan."

"Hm, _Doita_."

WUSH…

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, angin kembali berulah. Kali ini bukan hanya satu hempasan kencang, tapi berturut-turut. Seolah badai yang memerangkap keduanya di halte kecil itu. Seolah tidak membiarkan mereka pergi di jalan yang berbeda.

Ternyata, angin punya strateginya sendiri.

**Rok pendek.**

Rata-rata, cowok suka melihat cewek yang mengenakan rok pendek. Entah itu berbahan latex, kapas, sutera, atau apapun pokoknya rok pendek.

Dan terkadang para lelaki itu tak segan menyuiti atau memandang daerah rok pendek itu dengan serius. Berfantasi dengan hal–hal yang abstrak dibentuk benang serabut DNA mereka.

Perhatian, salah satu alasan yang sering kali manjur untuk menutupi niat mereka sebenarnya. Ada cewek yang suka, ada yang tidak. Salah satu cewek yang tidak suka di 'perhatikan' itu adalah Temari. Baginya itu sebuah pelecehan. Tapi sialnya semua sekolah di jepang seolah telah bersepakat bahwa semua siswi harus pakai rok pendek.

Saking tak sukanya, ia bisa mendamprat cowok kurang ajar itu sampai tak bersisa. Seperti hari ini, dirinya marah akibat merasa 'diperhatikan' oleh seorang cowok di daerah rok pendeknya. Temari berdiri tepat di depan cowok yang sekarang berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya yang kelima kali.

"BUAGH!"

"Ugh"

Satu pukulan keras Temari mendarat mulus di pipi pemuda yang terlihat tenang itu. Lagi.

"WOA HAJAR! WUU…" sorak sorai membahana, mengelilingi keduanya yang terlihat tak seimbang itu. Beberapa anak memanas-manasi. Malah ada yang ambil taruhan.

Cowok yang bernama Shikamaru itu bangkit lagi. Ditepisnya sejumput darah di sudut bibirnya yang perih. Matanya yang sipit namun tajam melihat ke arah Temari. Memberi tekanan yang berhasil membuat Temari tersulut api lagi.

"Kau!" gadis itu siap-siap melayangkan tinjunya lagi di hidung si cowok, tapi terhenti dengan tangan Shikamaru yang seolah bilang 'Stop!'

Keduanya pun berhenti. Saling pandang dengan tajam.

Supporter pertarungan di sana terdiam, menanti adegan selanjutnya dari perkelahian seru ini. Mereka was-was, menahan nafas dengan tetap fokus pada si kedua petarung di tengah arena.

Kemudian, dengan nada yang sangat bijak dan terdengar menggurui, Shikamaru bilang, "Gue nggak niat mau merhatiin elo, tapi gue bingung mau bilang ke elo kalo resleting rok elo masih kebuka, _mendokusei."_

Spontan, semua anak di situ melihat ke satu arah. Resleting rok pendek Temari. Gadis itu tentu saja reflek memegangi bagian tersebut. Sepersekian detik kemudian, resleting itu tertutup. Beberapa anak cowok terlihat kecewa tidak bisa melihat resleting itu sedikit lebih lama.

Tapi, kekecewaan itu berganti dengan keterkejutan. Bagaimana nggak kaget, bila ada cewek yang bisa memukul seorang cowok sampai dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang hingga mengakibatkan si korban tak sadarkan diri?

BUAGH!

Hadiah terakhir untuk Shikamaru. Temari melangkah pergi dengan sebal. Raut mukanya merah, menahan malu dan rasa kesal yang menyerang secara bersamaan.

Shikamaru? Persis seperti yang di tuturkan di atas. Dia PINGSAN! Ey, tapi coba lihat, di wajah pemuda itu, ada satu senyum jahil, yang seolah mengejek si pemukulnya.

Sepertinya dia sudah mengalahkan Temari hanya dengan satu pukulan lewat kalimat sederhana. Jenius.

**Antara tidur dan kencan.**

Apasih kencan itu?

Pergi berdua? Nonton berdua? Main berdua? Makan bareng? Pulang bareng? Terus lanjut ke pacaran. Benarkah itu?

Temari tak tahu, lebih tepatnya tak peduli dengan arti kencan itu sendiri. Tapi, semenjak ia pacaran dengan Shikamaru, teman-temannya selalu bertanya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Bagaimana jalannya kencan mereka, atau pertanyaan lain yang semakin lama. Semakin membuat Temari gatal mendengarnya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dia jadian dengan Shikamaru tanpa prosesi awal kencan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Serba kebetulan deh pokoknya.

"Bwahahha…." Teman-temannya tertawa dan itu semakin membuat Temari tak tahan. Jadi ia bertekad akan mengadakan kencan pertama luar biasa yang bisa membuat teman-temannya kagum.

Jadi, hari sabtu ini, ia nekat berdiri di depan pintu rumah pacarnya itu. Temari mengetuk pintu hingga seorang ibu keluar dengan wajah heran. Ibu Nara itu bertanya siapa dia, dan dia bilang bahwa dia pacar Shikamaru. Note, temari tak suka berbohong.

PLOK!

Ibu itu bertepuk tangan girang, wajahnya mendadak sumringah. Cepat-cepat beliau mendorong gadis itu ke atas. Ke kamar anak semata wayangnya. Beliau bilang kalau Shikamaru tidur dan Temari harus berjuang membangunkannya.

"_Ganbatte_, calon mantu." Kata ibu Nara, kemudian turun menuju dapur.

Temari perlahan masuk, melihat sekeliling kamar pacar pertamanya itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini kali pertamanya ia masuk kamar cowok. Kamar Gaara dan Kankurou tak dihitung.

Di tengah ruangan, di ranjang kecil, terdapat segumpal selimut yang menggunung. Temari yakin itu Shika, hati-hati sekali, ia berjinjit mendekat. Berniat membangunkan si raja tidur itu.

"Shika…." Panggilannya pelan disamping ranjang.

"Hm?"

"Bangun." Perintah Temari lembut.

SLRAT

Cepat gumpalan selimut itu bangkit. Saking cepatnya hingga hampir membuat Temari terjengkang kaget.

'Eh? Kok gampang begini bangunin dia? Biasanya kan susah?' pikir Temari. Matanya membesar tak mampu menyembunyikan keheranannya itu. Shikamaru yang melihatnya mendecak.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Kau mau mengajakku kencan kan?"

Temari kembali terhenyak. Kok dia tahu?

"Tuh pakaianmu." Bilang Shikamaru lagi sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Temari. Terlihat manis dengan renda-renda dan modelnya yang lolly. Persis sama dengan gadis-gadis yang akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya. Gadis itu tertunduk malu, menyembunykan rona kemerahan yang menyebar di pipinya.

Sekali lagi Shika mendesah. Dia turun dari ranjang, membuka jendela besar yang juga sebagai pintu balkon kecil kamarnya. Lalu dia mengambil dua kursi dengan sandaran busa yang empuk. Mengambil dua bantal, lalu ia tata kedua kursi itu. Tak lebih dari lima menit, Shika selesai dengan kegiatannya itu.

Temari hanya bisa terdiam melihat semuanya. Ada rasa penasaran yang besar terhadap apa yang telah dilakukan Shika pagi itu. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengutarakan rasa penasarannya, tangan kanannya di gamit Shika, menuntunnya menuju dua kursi di balkon kamarnya itu.

"Nah, kita kencan disini saja."

"Hah? Disini?" Temari kecewa, Shikamaru tahu itu dari nada perkataannya barusan. "Kau bahkan tidak mandi." Lanjut gadis itu berpaling muka.

"Huh, _mendokusei_, jujur yah, aku nggak suka kencan yang pergi-pergi gitu. Nonton lah, bioskop lah, _dinner_-lah, apalah, pokoknya aku nggak suka." jelas Shikamaru. Kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat pundak pacarnya meluruh lemas. Kecewa kuadrat.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka tidur. Jadi, mari kita satukan. Kencan tidur. Kita akan berdua disini. Duduk dikursi yang nyaman sampai kita tertidur. Lagi pula arti kencan itu hanya berdua saja kan?"

Masih tak ada reaksi, tapi Shikamaru tak menyerah.

"Ayolah, kita bukan plagiat. Aku mencoba membuat kencan yang berkesan denganmu." Kata Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah merayu.

Kali ini berhasil, Temari berpaling padanya lagi. Dia tak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Tapi pandangan matanya penuh harap. Jadi Shikamaru tidak menyia-nyiakan harapan itu. Kembali ia menuntun pacarnya itu untuk duduk nyaman di kursi kanan. Lalu dia sendiri segera mengisi kursi kosong di sisinya.

Keduanya terdiam, menatap langit di depan mereka. Kemudian perlahan tangan Shikamaru merambat, menggenggam jemari Temari yang membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Tapi pemuda itu terpejam sambil tersenyum seraya mengeratkan genggamannya itu.

Mau tak mau Temari tersenyum juga. Perlahan ia menikmati ide ini.

Kencan tidur. Kencan diam.

Terkadang mungkin kencan tak perlu banyak gerak dan bicara. Cukup dengan saling menggenggam tangan dan terpejam di kedua kursi yang terpisah seperti ini, suatu kencan tak mudah dilupakan. Sepertinya Temari akan punya cerita kencan miliknya yang bisa membuat teman-temannya iri.

_**Jaa matta ashita**_

Dulu, pernah kedua orang itu berjanji di depan altar. Mereka akan terus bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Bahagia maupun sedih, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, mati maupun hidup.

Tapi kenyataan hidup tak ada yang dapat menerka. Itu semua rahasia Tuhan yang tertutup dalam kitab alam yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Bahkan oleh Shikamaru yang jenius sekalipun.

Temari di usianya yang sampai 73 tahun, wanita tersayangnya itu menutup nafas selamanya. Dalam ketenangan yang melenakan, wanita tua itu terbaring di ranjang besar milik mereka.

Di suatu pagi, ketika matahari saja belum menampakkan warna megahnya, Shikamaru bangun tak seperti biasanya. Dia meraba tangan isterinya yang telah berkeriput disampingnya.

Dingin. Diam.

Keganjilan itu membuat Shikamaru bangkit sempurna. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam bagi si jenius Shikamaru untuk menyadari kenyataan yang mengambil nafas isterinya.

Terputar lagi serpih memori semalam. Ketika keduanya bersiap berangkat tidur, mereka-seperti-biasa-berbincang. Membicarakan semua memori masa lalu dengan gaya khas lansia bahagia.

Ketika itu, untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan, Temari mengelus pipinya, membisikkan kata sayang seperti biasa. Hanya saja malam itu terasa lebih dalam.

"_Jaa matta ashita_…" Bisik wanita yang masih tampak kecantikkannya itu.

Shikamaru berjengit, tak biasanya wanita-nya ini mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Di malam yang sebelumnya, dan sebelum sebelumnya, Temari SELALU membisikkan 'Aishiteru' atau 'mimpi indah'. Tapi kenapa malam ini terasa lain?

Sayang, lelaki, 74 tahun terlalu lelah hingga hanya bisa menyerah terhadap rasa kantuk yang teramat berat. Ia tertidur di samping Temari yang membelakanginya.

Baru pagi ini tepat pukul lima pagi, Shikamaru mengerti kalimat Temari semalam.

Pukul 09.00 pagi waktu setempat….

Ini terakhir kalinya shikamaru bisa melihat wajah almahrum isterinya sabelum di kremasi. 2 anak 4 cucunya datang, memberi salam terakhir pada ibu dan juga nenek mereka.

…

"Shika, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding. Tentang siapa diantara kita yang paling tulus mencintai. Gimana?"

…

Itu 52 tahun lalu. Sekarang, sepertinya mereka tahu siapa pemenangnya.

'Aku masih bisa menyembahyangimu dengan cinta, Temari aku pemenangnya.' Batin lelaki tua itu.

Dia melangkah menjauh. Keluar dari ruang kremasi. Mata hitamnya menatap langit dengan awan-awan kecebong yang berarak pelan.

"Temari, disana kau juga harus mencintaiku. _Jaa matta my hime_…" bisikknya sendu.

Owari –

**Terimakasih untuk "Anwong" yang sudah request ShikaTema. Semoga kamu dan teman-teman reader dan reviewer lainnya suka.**

**Part III, pair masih menuruti request dari teman-teman semuanya. Jadi yang mau dibuatin#pede, boleh request lewat review. Request paling banyak yang saya buat duluan. Hihihi. Oya, don't forget untuk ninggalin salam dan kesan kalian disini dalam bentuk REVIEW. **

**Sankyuu**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	3. Chapter 3 SasukeSakura

**Saya kembali dengan membawa fict chapter tigaaaaaa #teriak pake toa.**

**Untuk request dari 'Shika Lovers' dan 'Suna Princess'**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto mangaka Naruto. Aiko Fusui author fict ini.**

**Warning: drabble. Lil OOC, typo(s) maafkan saya. Gaje. Romance. **

**Okeh, dengan salam penuh kasih sayang yang tulus dan mesra, fui present…**

**This is my story, enjoy...**

**Mossaic in Our Love**

Chapter 3: Sasu-Saku part

_**Peculiar **__*AU_

Setiap orang punya ciri khas masing-masing, Sakura tahu itu. Dirinya yang dilahirkan dengan anugerah warna rambut 'nyeleneh' itu sadar betul, bahwa keanehan demi keanehan yang berada dalam diri manusia nggak akan mudah untuk di _copy_ oleh orang lain.

Ada Naruto yang dengan penampilannya seolah _epitome_ dari ras arya berkulit tan, Sai dengan kulit sepucat mayat, Hinata yang bermata perak, dan er- orang terakhir yang ia amati, benar-benar membuatnya tertawa geli.

Dilihat dari wajah, keren. Sakura saja terpesona dengan mata _onyx_ itu. Style baju? Yah, apapun yang dipakai orang itu kayaknya bakalan terlihat 'bagus'. Sikap? _Cool_ kayak es lilin di tengah padang pasir. Menggoda. Lalu apa yang aneh?

Mata _emerald_ terangnya memandang ke puncak. Pada pemandangan rambut gelap yang serupa...

"Hahaha, ada RAMBUT AYAM nggak bisa bertelur. Hahahaha." Gadis cilik berambut pink yang tepat berada di belakang bocah lelaki itu tertawa sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah teman sekelasnya itu, heboh.

Cep.

Dua detik berselang, Sakura menghentikan tawanya secara paksa. Raut mukanya yang semula menampilkan keriangan khas anak kecil yang baru menemukan lelucon keren terhenti, mengkerut ketakutan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya meluruh ngeri. Kenapa?

"Apa? Dasar JIDAT lebar rambut ANEH!" dibarengi _death glare_ dari si pemilik kalimat bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**KTP (Kartu Tanda Penduduk) **_*AU_

"Naru-can! Saskey! Aku dapat Ka-Te-Pe, Yeeeey!"

Hari ini tanggal 28 April. Genap sebulan setelah ulang tahun sahabat berambut merah jambu ke 17. Di tangan gadis yang berlari-lari ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk santai di kantin sekolah, ada satu kartu yang bergambar dirinya.

"Sakura, please STOP panggil aku pake _'-chan'_. Aku ini cowok!" protes Naruto dengan muka memerah menahan malu. Harga dirinya dihitung sampai '-chan'? _Oh-my-God!_

"Habis, salah sendiri mukamu manis, hihihi, iya kan Saskey?" kata Sakura mencari dukungan dan malah mendapat _death glare_ kemarahan dari Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh nggak suka dipanggil begitu.

Hampir saja si _blondie_ melayangkan protes sesi dua sebelum akhirnya Sakura membungkamnya dengan sebuah kartu plastik tebal sebagai bukti dirinya sudah boleh ikut nyontreng di pemilu tahun depan. Benda berkilau terkena cahaya matahari itu menahan kejengkelan Naruto dan berganti penasaran. Dengan cepat, ia ambil kartu itu, membolak-baliknya dengan sorot mata kagum.

"Gimana? Hebat kan aku? Bukti tuh kalo aku lebih dewasa dari precil-precil macam kalian. Hahaha" kata Sakura, sok angkuh. Naruto yang paling bontot di antara mereka hanya bisa mencibir iri sekaligus meratapi nasibnya yang baru bisa ngerayain _'sweet seventen_' di kelas tiga.

"Halah, kartu gitu doang." Sasuke angkat bicara. Pandangan matanya meremehkan dan seolah bilang kalau dia punya banyak di rumah dan bisa beli kapan aja#kayak anak kecil. Hihihi. Dalam hati kesel juga. Soalnya dia baru bisa dapat KTP tiga bulan lagi.

"Che? Bodo amat. Kalian harus sopan sama aku. Sesepuh nih." Sakura membusungkan dada, tersenyum bangga atas apa yang kini ia dapatkan. "Aku jadi bisa nyuruh-nyuruh kalian deh. Hahaha." Kalimat ini sebenernya diucapkan Sakura dengan nada bercanda. Nggak ada serius-seriusnya sama sekali. Naruto aja yang biasanya _error_, paham kalau Sakura cuma mau menegaskan eksistensinya biar nggak dijahilin lagi sama mereka karena dia cewek sendiri dalam _gank _mereka.

Tapi nggak dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa tuh cowok hari ini sensitif banget. (Nope: Sasuke COWOK) Mendengar bahwa Sakura mau nyuruh-nyuruh dia, yanng terlintas adalah Sakura jadi majikan dan Sasuke jadi babu. Ogah setengah mati. Dia langsung berdiri, masang wajah sesangar mungkin, kedua tangan mencengkeram pundak Sakura dengan cepat, bikin tuh cewek langsung kaget mengkerut di tempat.

Hening beberapa detik sampai Sasuke menyampaikan pesannya dengan nada yang nggak enak didengarkan.

"Gue nggak mau disuruh-suruh! Inget, kalo elo berani NYURUH gue, tiga bulan lagi, pas gue dapet KTP, gue nglamar elo! HEH!"

"EH?" sufiks yang keluar dari mulut Sakura dengan warna khas _blushing_ yang menyebar cepat di wajahnya.

Ngelamar? Beneran nih?

_**Kissmark **__*Canon_

Setelah melewati semua peristiwa, baik yang mengharu biru sampai yang menegangkan, atau pertarungan dunia ninja ke empat dan sebagainya, Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke Konoha. Dengan niat _Taubatan Nasuha_, janji jadi anak baik dan rajin gosok gigi, dia melamar Sakura! (Nope: **bukan** lanjutan drabble di atas)

Iya melamar, ngajak nikah! Bikin anak juga!

Dan seperti imajinasi _fluffy_ para _SasuSaku Lovers_ selama ini, Sakura dengan amat senang hati bilang _'I do'_ pada Sasuke dengan menandatangai CV pernikahan yang si bungsu Uchiha berikan padanya.

Burung-burung menari, daun-daun berguguran, angin berhembus lembut, pelangi meraja di langit. Taburan sinar surya yang tidak menyengat semakin membuat suasana jadi klop banget sebagai _background_ acara penyatuan Uchiha-Haruno yang hari itu diadakan di puncak gunung Hokage.

Semua berjalan lancar. Amat sangat lancar.

Masalah mulai terjadi ketika malam tiba. Saat lampu neon kamar pengantin berganti dengan lampu redup bercahaya kuning bertenaga 2,5 watt. Sasuke yang _topless_ merangkak naik ke ranjang pengantin. Dimana isterinya, Uchiha Sakura sudah menunggu dengan malu-malu. Degup jantung sakura kini sudah melampaui gerak kaki zebra ketika berlari. Cuepet buanget.

Sebagai seorang ninja kelas atas, Sasuke nggak perlu susah payah buat mendekatkan dirinya. Tubuh mereka merapat, wajah Sasuke tertunduk menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke pundak Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Tundukan kepala Sasuke otomatis mengekspos lehernya kepada mata Sakura yang melotot.

PLAK!

Tamparan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut itu membekaskan sebuah telapak tangan berwarna merah di pipi Sasuke yang sukses terjengkang jatuh dari ranjang. Bukan main kagetnya lelaki Uchiha itu. Sekejap, dia bangun lalu mendekati isterinya dengan tampang bingung minta penjelasan.

"A-pa yang kau laku-"

"Aku, hiks, nggak nyangka kamu **masih miliknya** Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun, hiks." Kata Sakura yang mulai mewek.

"Eh?" Sasuke mematung di tempat. Apa maksudnya? Dia bingung sekali menghadapi situasi yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah konkritnya.

"Mau menyangkal? Hiks, bahkan _kissmark_ yang diberikan Orocimaru di lehermu belum hilang! Hiks, JAHAT!"

"EEEEE?" satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke menyentuh segel ghaib di lehernya. Bekas gigitan Orchimaru sepuluh tahun lalu, masih membekas. Sialan! Ini kan nggak bisa disebut...

"Huweeee~" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah, nggak tahu harus apa selain berdiri diam merutuki nasibnya.

Dalam hati, dia meratapi nasibnya sebagai penyandang segel ghaib ini, sambil mengucapkan mantra kutukan voodoo ke alam baka.

Orochimaru harus bertanggung jawab!

**4.) Sakura **_*AU_

Namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Ladang bunga sakura. Musim semi. Kebahagiaan. Hembusan lembut bersama angin yang mengharuskan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terperangkap dalam wanginya.

Ya, terperangkap. Terjebak. Dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti, dari sekian banyak wanita yang ia kencani, atau dari banyak gadis yang tercatat sebagai anggota _fans-girl_ ilegal yang mengagung-agungkan namanya, mengapa Sasuke memilih biarawati itu? Gadis yang bahkan seumur hidupnya dilarang untuk dimiliki oleh lelaki manapun.

Dia anggun bagai hempasan kelopak bunga yang menjuntai pada bumi. Kerlingnya bening bagai cermin es berwarna hijau yang jernih dan tak bernoda. Lakunya lembut bagai sayap kupu-kupu yang mengepak pelan di pucuk mawar. Dan wajahnya, mana bisa Sasuke melupakannya?

Keberadaan Sakura-lah yanng sangat mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa seorang atheis semacam Sasuke mengenal damainya pelukan Kristus. Kelembutan gadis yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman itu jugalah yang menuntun hati Sasuke mendalami bibel dan do'a rohani. Dan suara pelan yang sanggup memabukkan pria berumur 28 tahun itulah yang bisa melelehkan hati batu incaran ribuan gadis milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanya karena status sebagai biarawati, Sasuke tidak bisa mendekat lebih jauh. Batasan yang dari awal sudah termaktub ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura di suatu sore dalam keadaan yang memalukan.

Orang dingin yang butuh perhatian seperti Sasuke, tidak bisa berakting sebaik aktor _Hollywood_ yang bisa menyebunyikan perasaan sebenarnya. Semua unsur dalam dirinya sudah sering menyampaikan bahasa "Aku mencintaimu" pada gadis yang bahkan hanya mengucapkan "Terima kasih" sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke juga bukan seorang super mutan yang bisa membaca pikiran atau hati seseorang. Tapi cukuplah ia sebagai dirinya, dia bisa memahami betapa gadis biarawati yang kini tengah mengajarinya membaca bibel, mengharapkan posisi yang lain. Posisi dimana dirinya bukan seorang yang harus mengabdi pada agungnya tuhan.

Agar dirinya dan Sang Uchiha dingin itu, bisa bebas mencinta satu sama lain dalam kejelasan hidup bernama pernikahan.

Amin.

**5.)**_** Unromantic **__*AU_

Jadian dengan Sasuke Uchiha adalah hal terbesar yang pernah Sakura dapatkan setelah curahan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda _stoic_ bermata _onyx_ dengan _style _rambut yang aneh namun cocok itu menembaknya kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu.

Jangan kira acara 'Katakan Cinta' khas Sasuke akan jadi sebuah drama dengan taburan bunga yang diiringi lagu jadul tapi _so sweet_ milik Nat King Cole, atau sebuah adegan dimana hanya ada dia dan Sasuke yang berlutut di tengah-tengah padang bunga bertangkai rendah yang merunduk bergilir dibelai angin. Itu mah roman picisan khas sinetron beribu episode

Oy, ini Sasuke! Seorang Uchiha yang dikenal nggak pernah main-main dengan cinta meski banyak yang ngincer dia.

Waktu itu, kejadiannya di tempat pembuangan sampah di sisi pagar belakang sekolah. Sasuke yang hari itu piket, kebagian tugas buat membuang sampah biar nggak mengganggu keindahan penciuman kelasnya. Secara nggak sengaja, salah satu pensil kesayangan Sakura terjun bebas ke tong sampah yang dibawa Uchiha itu. Walhasil, gadis bersuara nyaring itu pun mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura bersyukur, mata hitam milik Sasuke jeli melihat benda bagus di dalam tumpukan sampah yang ia bawa.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura, tangan kanannya bersiap mengambil pensil itu ketika secara cepat genggaman Sasuke menghindar. Ngeles.

"Kuberikan ini kalau kamu mau jadi pacarku." Seringai khas Uchiha _stoic_ itu muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah pensil yang amat dikenal Sakura, bergoyang-goyang seolah mengejek pemilik sahnya.

Haruno menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Ambil saja kalau begitu." Setengah kecewa, Sakura berbalik. Bersiap meninggalkan tempat. Namun, satu gerakan cepat menahannya, menabrakkan punggungnya ke tembok terdekat. Di depan, Sasuke menghimpitnya. Menghembuskan nafas beraroma tantangan yang disambut oleh semburat merah di pipi pualam Sakura.

Gadis itu menunduk. Terkejut dengan sekeping ledakan yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Kalau mau jujur, Sakura pasti bilang; "Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Hanya saja, momen seperti ini benar-benar merusak khayalannya tentang Sasuke yang datang padanya lengkap dengan format pangeran berkuda putih, gagah berani pembela keadilan.

Belum sempat Sakura menghela nafas panjang, bisikan yang terdengar mengintimidasi datang dari sisi telinga sebelah kanan.

"_Daisuki, daisuki, daisuki _Sakura-chan~"

Bisikan itu, yang asli, original, _extra ordinary_, nggak pakai boraks apalagi formalin, benar-benar milik Sasuke. Berkesan dalam, memohon, tapi juga angkuh.

Entah dimulai darimana, Sakura bisa menerima kehadiran dan sajian hati yang diberikan cowok itu. Cowok yang bahkan tidak tahu benar definisi cinta, cowok yang bahkan tidak tahu romantis itu bagaimana, tapi cowok _stoic_ bermarga Uchiha itu juga yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Sakura melayang ke atas awan, dengan hanya satu tindakan sederhana.

Mencium kening Sakura.

Aliran cinta aneh itu semakin dalam. Terbiasa Sakura dengan segala ketidak-romantisme sang pacar. Pria yang tidak sensitif namun pintar menunjukkan kasih sayangnya hanya pada Haruno Sakura.

**6.) Sasuke**_*Canon_

Dengan embel-embel 'Uchiha' di belakang namanya, jelas memberitahu pada dunia bahwa dia bukan orang biasa. Nama marga yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh itu begitu besar, menakutkan. Namun dalam waktu sama juga menimbulkan kekaguman berarti. Bukan rahasia lagi jika klan itu selalu menghasilkan keturunan yang bagus, terlebih pada para lelakinya.

Namun setelah kejadian itu, pembantaian orang dalam demi mempertahankan kedamaian desa, semua berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat diandalkan dari sisa-sisa keruntuhan klan besar itu. Semua terlalu cepat untuk hilang.

Hanya ada dua yang tersisa. Sang kakak yang bernaung dalam kibaran jubah awan akatsuki, dan sang adik yang dipaksa untuk terus membencinya.

Sasuke.

Pertama kali mendengar namanya, Sakura yakin dia pemuda yang kuat. Pertama kali melihatnya, Sakura yakin dia telah jatuh dalam kutukan Uchiha-_membuat semua gadis terpesona_. Dan pertama kali mengenalnya, Sakura yakin dia benar-benar tenggelam pada aura kuat cinta jahat yang mengekang hatinya untuk terus menyimpan wajah Sasuke.

Bahkan ketika Sasuke berubah. Lebih dingin, lebih tak peduli, lebih muram, lebih benci, Sakura tetap menyukainya. Rasa cintanya tetap bertahan, melebihi dulu. Berkembang dan tidak hanya menyukai pemuda pengguna _mangekyou sharingan_ itu secara fisik, tapi sudah sampai pada level terdalam.

Sakura tidak pernah mau tahu, bahkan terkesan tak peduli. Biar semua orang ingin membunuh Sasuke, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaanya. Berpaling pun ia tidak mampu.

Gadis bodoh? Gila? Tak punya harapan?

"_I say __fucki'n __whatever for all your mouth_."

Sasuke, sosok itu terlalu indaj dalam kegelapan. Mana mungkin Sakura bisa dengan seenak udelnya menyingkirkan dia yang kesepian?

Ketika Sasuke menjadi anggota akatsuki, hati Sakura hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Sasuke akan terjerumus sedemikian dalam.

Semua orang kemudian menyudutkannya.

"Lupakan dia Sakura."

Tapi tak pernah bisa untuk berhenti mengingat.

"Dia tak pantas untukmu."

Tapi Sakura ingin berada di sisinya.

"Carilah seseorang yang lain yang lebih baik."

Tak pernah ada yang 'lebih baik' di mata Sakura selain dia.

Uchiha Sasuke, seberapa gelapnya mata dan tujuan hidupnya, sebanyak apapun kebencian yang menangkup erat hati batunya, sekeras apapun pintu kasih sayang terkunci rapat di jiwanya, Sakura tetap mencintainya.

Sampai waktu kematian merayap, sampai hatinya berdebu usang, Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke.

**7.) **_**One**_** Word, 'Arigato'**_*Canon_

Bangun dari tidurnya, terbelalak dengan tempatnya terbaring. Menemukan alas semen tanpa kelembutan selimut merah yang biasa menutupi tubuhnya kala tidur. Angin bertiup menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan pohon desa, beberapa sempat menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Bola beriris _emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca. Mengedarkan pandangan melewati kabut tipis pukul 04.00 pagi, mencari sesosok pemuda sebaya yang ia rindukan.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya perlahan. Sementara air mata mulai mengalir, pecahan memori tersusun dalam kesadarannya.

. . .

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"Kumohon, jangan pergi…"

Udara mendadak sangat tak bersahabat. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang, menemani isak tangis Sakura demi menahan orang yang paling ia sukai di Konoha.

Alasan kebencian dan balas dendamlah yang menuntun langkah kaki Sasuke keluar dari jalan cahaya. Obsesi membunuh Itachi-lah yang terus mendominasi kejeniusan otaknya. Orochimaru menawarkan kekuatan, dan Sasuke yang terjerumus rasa iri pada _rasengan_ Naruto, menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Kumohon…"

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke, dingin.

"Kalau kau tetap ingin pergi, b-bawalah aku S-Sasuke-kun. Bawa aku bersamamu."

"…"

"_Onegai_."

Punggung Sasuke menegak, sekelebat kemudian tubuhnya yang tegap telah berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Membawa hembus angin yang mengiringi pindah tempatnya. Angin yang menerpa kulit wajah Sakura, yang sekaligus membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

Tepat di belakang daun telinganya, nafas Sasuke menguar hangat. Mengirimkan getaran yang semakin memperlebar bola mata hijau milik Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu sekejap berhenti bergetar. Terlalu kaku, bahkan untuk berkedip.

"Sakura, _Arigato_."

DUG

Pukulan tepat di tengkuk Sakura menghilangkan kesadaran gadis itu dalam sekejap. Kelopak lembut miliknya menutup akses pada mata hijau terang itu untuk melihat dunia.

Sakura pingsan, namun sedikit bisa merasakan dua lengan hangat yang mengangkatnya, mencegah tanah hitam di jalan Konoha sebagai landasan gadis itu.

"_Sayounara_, Sakura."

. . .

Satu kata, pertama kalinya diucapkan Sasuke dalam nada yang berbeda. Lembut, penuh permohonan. Dan hanya Sakura yang mendengarnya. Ucapan terima kasih 'langka' dari bungsu Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

Tangis Sakura pecah lagi, sadar dirinya gagal menghalangi niat pemuda favoritnya itu pergi dari desa.

Apanya yang 'Terima kasih'?

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan perasaanku padamu, Sasuke-kun…" bisik Sakura, tenggelam dalam kelamnya langit dini hari Konoha.

Berharap 'dia' akan kembali.

OWARI

**Sasu-Saku Part is done. Hahaha, saya akui, chap yang ini kurang bagus. Couple SasuSaku adalah Couple tersulit untuk saya tuangkan dalam bentuk cerita. Nggak tega aja melihat Sakura yang harus suka sama orang yang udah gelap kayak Sasuke. Dia gadis yang baik.**

**Bagian yang paling saya sukai adalah drabble 'Sakura'. Entah kenapa, sukaaaaa banget. Kalau ada yang mau membuat cerita yang lebih panjang dengan konsep awal seperti drabble 'Sakura' yang jadi biarawati, saya bakalan bahagia... ada yang mau? Hehehe**

**Fui say thank's part:**

Terima kasih ya **kriwilkriwil**. Buat yang apa **kagome sabaku**? Hehe. Aku suka bagian Rok pendek#gakadayangtanya, salam kenal **Emma Shikatema**. Waw, NejiTen kalah polling, maaf dan terima kasih ya **Charlene Choi**. Ah, terima kasih **Mincha-chan**... crita di cina? Sam pek-eng tai ya, **mahou Akai ito**?

Wahahaha, makasih ya **anwong-san**... part ini Sasu Saku lho, buat **Shika Lovers** juga. Huaaa, makasih banyak ya **Katara**. Oke deh **suna princess**, ini sasusaku buat kamu. Terima kasih **sabaru yuki**.

**Kithara**, terima kasih ya... hehehe. **Roronoa d. Mico**, makasih udah review. Sai-ino belum bisa di buat nih. Maaf yah.

**Chapter depan saya masih menuruti banyaknya polling yang ada untuk mendukung couple mana yang ingin dibuatin drabble. **

**SaiIno= 1 suara**

**ChoujiIno= 1 suara**

**NejiTen= 1 suara**

**Buat siapa aja yang mau nambah suara, akan sangat bagus dan saya sangat amat berterima kasih. **

**Salam**

**Aiko fusui**


End file.
